Brotherly Support
by Time Flies In The Summer
Summary: Today is the day of Ryou's first clarinet recital and Bakura is nowhere to be found...Thirteenth in the Dialogue Prompt Challenge.


Hey guys! It's Time Flies In The Summer again with the thirteenth installment of the Dialogue Prompt Challenge and I'm actually uploading it early!Hopefully, I can upload another one-shot today. However, if I can not upload another story today, I hope you enjoy and review this one!

This one-shot is an AU where Ryou, Bakura and Akefia are brothers.

Featured Characters:

-Ryou Bakura as Ryou

-Yami Bakura as Bakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Dialogue Prompt: "I thought you forgot about me." "Never."

* * *

Ryou felt nervous as he waited for his turn to play his instrument. This would be his first recital with the clarinet and he hoped he wouldn't make a mistake in the song he was playing. He was doing a simple song that was usually a starter for children, but he wasn't upset about it, seeing as he had only started playing a few months ago in the summer.

The teen looked through a small part of the curtain he and the other players were standing behind. There was a small crowd of people gathered in the audience, most of whom he recognized from clarinet practices. Because the crowd was so small it was easy to see whose friends and family were in the crowd.

The white haired teen hadn't told many of his friends about his recital besides Malik and Yugi, but neither could come because of prior obligations. The only person who could come was his older brother Bakura since his oldest brother Akefia would be at work.

Bakura wasn't in the crowd.

Ryou felt dejected at this finding. He knew that Bakura didn't like his playing very much, but the teen had hoped that his brother might come to support him when Ryou had reminded him of it that morning. His brother might have forgotten about it after leaving school that day.

The teen pulled away from the curtains with a heavy heart just as he was called by the announcer. The teen took a deep breath to ease his nerves and walked toward the middle of the stage. He would just have to play without his brother present.

Before beginning his song, Ryou looked through the crowd one last time still not seeing Bakura. He held back a sigh and lifted his instrument to his lips with closed eyes when he heard the door to the room open. He opened his eyes to see a head of white hair much like his own and Bakura with a familiar smirk on his face. He waved to Ryou before taking a seat in the back.

Ryou felt his heart soar as he blew into the clarinet and played the simple song to the fullest of his ability.

…

At the end of the recital, Ryou found his brother as everyone started to leave the room to the refreshments area. He had a smile on his face as he came up to the other white haired male. "Bakura, I thought you forgot about me."

"Never," the other male said with a smirk. "I didn't want to have to deal with you sulking and moping about the house because I missed your recital."

Ryou's smile faded slowly from his face at that response. Of course. It only made sense that his brother would only come to appease him rather than actually support his playing. He'd been foolish to think otherwise.

Suddenly, the teen felt his brother wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him close. Ryou looked up in surprise at his brother.

"You did well up there," Bakura said, complimenting Ryou on his playing for the first time. "Now I see why you wanted to play so badly. You seemed to be enjoying yourself. Keep up the good work."

Just as quickly as his happiness left him, it returned even brighter and a bit sheepishly. "Thank you Bakura."

"Don't mention it. Seriously. I can't have people thinking I've gone soft, even for you," Bakura said, waving off Ryou easily and removing his arm from the boy's shoulders. "Now, let's go get some refreshments and leave immediately. I'd rather not get stuck talking to any of these parents about their personal lives since I could honestly care less."

Ryou chuckled. Typical Bakura. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

That's it for now guys! Please tell me what you think! Remember, reviews are love!

Also, if you guys have any productive criticism or suggestions (or even requests), please tell me in the reviews or send me a quick PM.

Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
